


Mission

by 1337nik



Series: SML Challenges [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Chibiusa/Pluto friendship, Community: sailormoonland, Gen, I am the greetest, Look ma no e's!, Sailor Moon R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1337nik/pseuds/1337nik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pluto comforts Chibiusa before her trip to the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission

**Author's Note:**

> **Timeline:** R
> 
>  **Prompt:** Write a story without using the letter "e". (Which I did! Booya!) ("The" was exempt.)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** _Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon_ belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha, and Toei Animation.
> 
> This won [first place](http://i917.photobucket.com/albums/ad17/411media/SML/Banners/Mine/e.png) in _Th Lttr E_ challenge at [SML](http://sailormoonland.livejournal.com). (Under my old username, wickedcool.)

I find Small Lady sitting by a row of sakura, a popular spot for the girl to worry. I approach with a warm look and sit too.

“Puu,” Small Lady says faintly, “What if Mama stays in this coma? How will I go on? What about Papa?” Such a young girl shouldn’t think such thoughts.

“I do not know,” I admit. “Your mommy has –”

“Don’t say ‘mommy’ and ‘daddy’!” Small Lady shouts. I can’t stop my laugh. “Puu, I’m not a baby!”

“I’m sorry, Small Lady.” My apology calms the child, a bit, but still a sob slips out.

“Can’t I do anything, Puu? I want to play with Mama again.”

I draw Small Lady into my arms, a comforting hug. I wish I could ward off the inmost pain, but I can’t stop corrupt outward groups from harming the royal family. But that’s why I sought out Small Lady.

“The king has a mission for you.” The crying halts; a look of shock. “The Ginzuishou is a tool that may bring back your Mama. You must go to the past and bring it back.”

Small Lady rubs at the moist skin with the back of a hand and grabs my arms.

“H – how, Puu?”

“With this.” I hold out my palm. In it is a small gold charm on a chain. “This will unlock the Corridor of the Past. I can go with you as far as the Door. As soon as you find the Ginzuishou, hold this to the sky and you can pass back through the Door.” I put the chain around the pink odango hairdo. A nod and I grasp a small hand and accompany the girl to my post. Now as I watch Small Lady vanishing into the past, I pray for good luck.


End file.
